Power Girl
Power Girl is a Kryptonian hero, but not from this Krypton. Rather she is from a different universe's Krypton, a universe that no longer exists. Currently she is a reservist in the JLA and has worked with the Justice Society of America before it disbanded. She is known for her temper and her no nonsense attitude. In her own words, "Too bad for you, but I'm NOT Superman!" Karen Starr is an expert computer programmer and analyst. She recieved the backing of several groups and companies to start up Starrware Industries/Labs. She is the CEO and holds the largest stock in the small company. She is known to be efficent, but compassionate and friendly enough. Though people stay away if she has brought her cat in to the office. She is also known to be extremely tolerant of the staff ogling her chest and takes it laughing stride. Nobody but a select few heroes know that Karen Starr is actually Power Girl. Who would believe Power Girl to be a computer nerd? Background A relatively long time ago, in a universe both infinitely far away and infinitely close the was born a Kryptonian child, Kara Zor-L. (Relativity and quantum physics) Kara was born in interesting times. The first part of her life was was that of a above average girl from the ancient and honored house of L. Loving parents, wealth, all the perks of education until she was fifteen. It was then that her uncle, Jor-L, became aware of a dangerous initiative to tap an unstable resource for havesting power in the aftermath of a war with a powerful entity. Jor-L and several other scientists protested this undertaking. Still, the council proceeded, leading to rebellion by the opposing faction. While Jor-L and Kara's father, Zor-L agreed with the rebels, they could not side with insurrection. Jor-L announced he would be sending his unborn son to safety on a distant world. Zor-L, chose the same. Kara was placed in a hibernation with an onboard virtual reality matrix. While transversing hyperspace, Kara would develop in this world much the same as growing up on Krypton. Launched before her cousin, it was intended she foster him on the primitive world. Due to an unrecognized singularity, Kara's flight was interfered with, causing her journey to take decades longer than her cousin's. When Kara's ship approached Earth, the simulation took in data and selected a landing site. After a final good bye from her virtual parents, Kara was informed of the fate of her homeworld. The arrival of a Kryptonian ship set off alerts within the Fortress of Solitude, allowing her cousin, Kal-L to locate Kara's pod. The roles were reversed, with a grow and establish, even married Kal-L to foster Kara. Named Superman for the extraordinary powers granted by the yellow sun, Kara learned to function as a human as well as take up the name Supergirl and join her cousin defending Earth. Living with her cousin and human cousin-in-law, Lois Kent-Lain. Life was pleasant for a time, until.. An extra-dimensional thing, the Anti-monitor attacked the very reality. The Anti-Monitor, an anti-verse creature set to bring forth oblivion. On her Earth and across several parallel universes, incarnations of the Super family of several universes. They were successful, but by the end of the war, Earth-2 (As reckoned by someone) was consumed and erased, in fact the whole reality, the rest of its universe, ceased being. As the universe collapsed, Kal-L forced Kara through a breach, landing her on another Earth. Different by one step, maybe by one vowel. Kara was able to begin integrating herself into the world thanks to her computer skills. At first she maintained a very low profile, but soon discovered this Earth had its own Superman. After creating an identity of Karen Starr, a recently transfered in young post grad at MIT. Kara Zor-L set out to honor the memory of her home, family, and friends; to those ends she met Kal-El. For a time, she was again fostered by her cousin, or at least a doppelganger. For a time this worked for Karen. She developed her human self, Karen Starr crack programmer and systems analyst. After the development of a revolutionary new software security system, Karen founded Starrware Labs. It helped that Kara could reverse engineer Kryptonian knowledge and function and think at incredible speeds with super endurance. Starrware became a publicly traded company with Karen Starr as the majority share-holder. The company added Starrware Industries to the fold, a green solutions company specializing in safe renewable energy and pollution reduction. With time, Karen considered rejoining the Super-fold. Finding out this world had its own Kara Zor-El, Karen adopted the title Power Girl, leaving Supergirl to this world's Kara. While the symbols of L and El were very close, Karen could not decide which to wear, or if having failed her home she deserved either. A space was left, and the reaction took Power Girl completely by surprise. At first embaressed, then agitated, she settled on frustrated publicly, and privately rather amused. Thus was born the much talked about "window." Karen's own symbol. Life has shifted, Karen is in a more comfortable position with herself now. It took time to funnel survivor's guilt into dedication. Living in the new, the now has been trying. There was the incident: something caused her to have memories of life as an an Atlantean. She is better now, and in a twist of fate finds herself finally the mentor, to the Kara of this reality, claiming her as sister. Having served with the Justice League, even briefly leading parts of it, Karen is now more a reservist. Now she improves the world in subtle ways with her company, hesitantly accepts her place as a role model, and prepares for what ever may come such that she will protect this world. Personality * Heroism: Power Girl serves the "Big Picture" in her thoughts. In function she is more complicated. Karen tries to keep a low profile. Outside threats to humanity, great crisis are where she seeks to intervene. She does not respond to every minor thing. Yet, the exceptions are legion: children, the helpless, somebody's life, and random acts of kindness. Her goal is to help humanity, while trying to avoid doing everything for them. Do not become the savior, never let them know she is their champion. * Outsider: Karen is the ultimate outsider. Her homeworld was destroyed, she made a life on an alien world among strange people. Then her universe was destroyed. No she lives in a strange copy, a sole survivor. Worse yet, she is a spare, there is another her, the 'real' her. She retains hope, but she is prone to anxiety that she suppresses and represses. * Girl Power: Power Girl. On her homeworld sexes were equal. In names only were any vestiges to the contrary. Here she finds herself a feminist, of a sort. At the first layer, simply being a proud, independent and accomplished leader and a woman makes her that. Then there is the level at which she chaffs at a culture that still questions and equally deems exceptional the accomplishments of women. "She has accomplished so much for a woman." Karen would find the sort of backhanded statement in the worst taste. She promotes a girl power ideal. Karen Starr sponsors programs to get girls involved with science, while hating that women need to be pressed to any field or feel intimidated by any field. Just get over it Earth. * Willful / Stubborn / Hot-tempered: Do something and do the right thing. Karen is driven: she always would have been. Then she lost her home twice. Planning has a place: before action. Kara Zor-L is the legacy of a universe, she may never feel worthy of that, but she will never back down from giving her all to be the best she can be. Follow through, limit compromise, and never surrender your convictions. Sometimes this leads to brash action or cool detachment. Better to bare that reputation than to hesitate too long or back down and quit. * Identity: Who is she? Kara Zor-L, Power Girl, or Karen Starr? Kara Zor-L is a capable compassionate woman from another place, educated by a society with millennia of civilization and technology. Power Girl is a protector of her adopted home, gifted with extraordinary powers. Karen Starr is a scientist, business woman, environmentalist. There is truth in all of this. Karen is the human version of what Kara Zor-L might have been on Krypton. Power Girl is the title of one that once wore the title Supergirl to honor her cousin, his caring for the orphan that was supposed to foster him as much as for the ideals and honor "Superman" lived by. The difficulty for the one person is to be Karen, the one she was meant to be in a place that fate or destiny put her, while honoring a title that is a reflection of her past displaced on the other side of the mirror. All of this makes one person, often busy trying to be three. Logs First Player *2011-10-17 - Ape Escape - Starfire is enjoying the final bit of fall by sunbathing on a beach. At the same time Power Girl is struggling to subdued an oddly hued super powered primate. It's how PG's life goes. *2011-10-19 - Weapons Smuggling in Gotham - Nightwing, Huntress, and Power Girl team up to take out some robbers who snuck off with some hi-tech S.T.A.R. Labs equipment. Second Player *2012-09-01 - Invader Skrull: From Lighthearted to Serious Business - Power Girl and Wonder Woman talk about the Skrulls, how the internet crowd views them both and then about the chip on Karen's shoulder. Someone ended up punched. *2012-09-03 - Mudwrestling for Charity - Supergirl and Starfire mudwrestling in bikinis. Nuff said. *2012-09-06 - Super Get Together - Superboy, Supergirl, and Power Girl all meet in Metropolis and talk about graduations, money... and dating preferences? *2012-09-27 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Long Live Insanity! - Heroes Vs. Space Ship, Stay Tuned! *2012-10-25 - The Spy, The Hunter and the Kryptonian - Minor skirmish. Stuff is wrecked. A girl gets her feelings hurt. *2012-10-27 - The Search Begins - PG begins her search for answers *2012-10-30 - Steering Right - Kol shows up for an impromptu interview, and gets more than he ever expects. *2012-10-31 - Kryptonian Halloween Movie Marathon - The four Kryptonians get together for a movie marathon, one scares the other three. Superman swears! *2012-11-04 - Power Girl and Beast vs. Metallo - A brief but nasty fight. *2012-11-10 - Dear God... - Power Girl meets a rather unique fan of her work and gets some confusing answers. *2013-01-19 - Halal Food and the KKK - Karen Starr and Pete Wisdom talk. Cassandra snoops. A KKK drive-by! *2013-02-18 - Death Visits - Death visits Karen, AKA Power Girl. Warnings are given. *2013-04-09 - Family Affairs: Power Girl vs Divine, Round One - Karen goes out shopping for cat food but finds a stray one along the way. *2013-05-29 - The Great Escape - There's a breakout at the Raft, and a varied group of heroes show up to stop it! *2013-06-23 - Ball Busting - The Wrecking Crew break into a Brooklyn Bank and get spanked. *2013-10-03 - A Number is Worth a Thousand Words - Power Girl stops into Chaney's to get a drink. Grace offers to get PG drunk off magical booze, and gets PG's number, and a date. Third Player *2014-04-08 - Mud and Water - Power Girl, Spider-Man, and Richenda team up to put the shockingly dumb teamup of Electro, Hydro Man, and Sandman back down where it belongs. *2014-08-18 - Spider in the City - Power Girl, Richenda and Spider-Man dispense advice and snark to one another during a rainstorm. Fourth Player *2015-10-13 - Showdown with Black Adam and Nefaria - Black Adam and Count Nefaria are up to no good, and it's up to Power Girl and Captain Marvel to stop them! *2015-10-22 - Biker Armwrestlers from Outer Space - Leah and Kara go out for drinks after the SHIELD 'adventure.' Somehow it turns into armwrestling space robot bikers. *2016-09-11 - Play Nice, Girls - An attack on STAR labs brings out the ladies. The cheaty, cheaty ladies! *2017-06-24 - Stark Expo 2017 - The 2017 Stark Expo kicks off with surprises, technology, and events abound! *2017-11-23 - Event in the Park - First scene for many people. Central park hijinks. *2018-04-15 - Art and History - Karen and Jean go with Linda to see her art at an unnamed gallery. Gallery powergirl.png powergirl1_008.jpg Powergirl06.jpg Powergirl07.jpg powergirlbusiness.jpg pgalt.jpg powergirlarmored.jpg Power Girl Shirt.jpg Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Metropolis Category:DC Taken